


The Chemistry of Kissing/亲吻的化学性质

by charleness



Series: 初吻系列 [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cliche, First Kiss, For Science John, Light Smut, M/M, Making Out, Mild Smut, POV John Watson, Snogging, 为科学献身, 假戏真做, 初吻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7395001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleness/pseuds/charleness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>几个简单的单词便能改变人的一生。<br/>“John，我需要你吻我。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chemistry of Kissing/亲吻的化学性质

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Chemistry of Kissing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2412341) by [siennna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siennna/pseuds/siennna). 



那是221B非同寻常的安静一天。傍晚的时候，John和Sherlock懒洋洋地窝在客厅里，各自选择了消遣的方式。前者欣喜若狂，后者是愤恨无比——对于即将到来风平浪静的一晚上。Sherlock窝在沙发上生闷气的时候，John不急不徐地敲下他们的最新案件，手边摆着一杯蒸气氤氲的热茶。时间在一杯杯糖浆中流逝，而谢天谢地的是门铃始终没响，一个委托人也没有。事后想来，John觉得那个下午的平静明显是后来非同寻常事情的征兆。

John打到“歪唇男人”一案的第三段时，连一句开场白都没有，Sherlock打破了持续了四个小时的沉默。

“John，我需要你吻我。”

John的手惊得抖了一下，结果他正在喝的那口热茶烫到了嘴唇。那个问题像被风卷起的树叶一样在寂静中悬了一会儿。Sherlock仰躺在沙发上，眼睛紧闭，指尖在嘴唇前搭成尖塔状，看上去好像刚刚那个短句不是他说的似的。John怀疑地瞅着他。

“你说什么？”只是一个问题——毕竟他在把Sherlock往好处想。John刚刚肯定是听错了……

Sherlock的眼睛猛地睁开，他停止冥想，坐直了身子，黑色卷发被沙发上的挂饰弄得乱糟糟的。他转过来面对着John，脸上是他经常在解决复杂案件时露出的那种尖锐表情；浅色的眼睛闪着亮光，优美的弓形上唇因专注而微微撅起，肘关节支撑在膝盖上，身体前倾，每一个毛孔都散发着急切。

“John，必须。我从两周前就在思考那件案子了，就是死掉的那女人还有那个可疑的家伙；我本该在好多天以前就解决掉它，如果我明白——明显是被低估了的——亲吻的奥秘。如果我把它列入考虑范围的话，我就该意识到在没有性行为的前提下，受害者的DNA是怎么跑到那男人的嘴里的。它就能完美无缺地证明那人的不在场证明不成立。一个简单的唾液交换。事后想来，如此的显而易见。”

John皱起眉。“你是说你以前没亲过任何人？”

Sherlock专注的，几乎是公事公办的表情有瓦解的迹象，他脸红了。“没错。我以前没亲过任何人。如果你没注意到的话，John，我不是那种讨人喜欢的家伙。”

John翻了个白眼，把注意力重新转移到了屏幕上。“好吧，你都靠纯理论知识活了这么久了，少了这个估计也没多大影响。”

“是啊John，我以前也是这么想的，直到这个该死的案子。不管我想不想，我都需要这个领域的实践知识。”John还是不为所动，于是Sherlock尝试了新战术：“所以你愿意冒另一个案子失败的风险，John？人们可能会受伤哦。”

“Sherlock，该死的我才不要亲你。”John不容置疑地说。其实他并不是真的这么想。他决定继续打字，用两根手指大声地敲击着键盘。

“John。”

“没门儿，Sherlock。”

“John！”Sherlock呻吟了一声，戏剧性地重重躺回沙发，把胳膊挡在眼睛上。

John依旧不为所动，冷静地回答，“你认识那么多人，Sherlock。去找别人。事实上，我敢肯定巴茨医院的Molly Hooper小姐会很乐意帮你这个小忙的。”

Sherlock放下了胳膊，撑起上半身，一脸反感：“Molly Hooper？John，你怎么能提出这么个建议？”

“怎么了？她挺不错的；事实上，她很漂亮，而且某种程度上来说，还很害羞。”

Sherlock翻了个白眼，力度如此之大以至于John担心他的虹膜翻到了脑勺后边去。“你不明白，John，”他抱怨道，“我不想跟别人尝试这种事。仅仅是想到与除你之外的人肢体接触就已经够让我恶心了。你知道我是怎么看那些人的。”他用谈论蟑螂一般的反感口气说完这番话。“如果你觉得你的性取向受到威胁，那你大可不必担心，因为这儿就咱们两个。就算Hudson太太因为什么原因闯进来，反正她也早就觉得咱俩有一腿了。就是一个很快的亲吻，三分半应该就足够了，然后就完事啦。就把它当成其他的实验。”

从Sherlock嘴里说出来似乎很可信。“两分钟。”

“两分半。”Sherlock坚持。

John觉得自己严肃地考虑了这件事并与一个精神病讨价还价，很可能是他濒临疯狂的一个征兆。不过既然他已经参与了那么多Sherlock的疯狂实验，所以为什么不呢？这次也不会冒更大的风险。

John深呼吸，一脸被打败的样子。“好吧。”

谢天谢地，从John的椅子到沙发间的距离不是很长，不够John考虑这整件事该死的有多么疯狂。如果是的话，他可能就不会在Sherlock旁边坐下，比平常坐的近了些，转过来面对着他。

就像之前说的那样，这段路程很短暂，John内心的小声音没有时间仔细考虑整件事——这正是接下来所发生的。

“好的，你最先要做什么？”Sherlock问道，专注地微皱起眉，眼神里有种令人不安的热切。

“呃，这个，我想我得先把手放到你的脸侧。”John坐的更近了些，直到他们的膝盖触到一起。他小心翼翼地抬起一只手，放在Sherlock的颧骨一侧。他的皮肤出人意料地温热——考虑到他看上去毫无热度的苍白肤色。

“为什么？”Sherlock问，睁得大大的、苦艾酒般浅绿色的眼睛牢牢锁定John的视线。

“为了……为了让你陷入亲吻吧，我想。”John答道，声音有一点不自然。他清了清嗓子。“现在我要倾过去，把头往左边歪一点，而你要往右边歪一点，然后——呃，然后我们就会接吻。”

Sherlock眨了眨眼，然后皱起眉。“我们的嘴唇怎么会对上？解释一下。”

耶稣啊，这人需要张示意图吗？尽管如此，说句公道话，这毕竟是Sherlock——永远保持旺盛好奇心的侦探而且总会提出各种吹毛求疵的问题——所以他想知道每个细节并不那么令人惊讶。John心不在焉地用拇指轻拂Sherlock的颧骨，回答道，“好吧，通常呢，A会亲上B的上唇，而B会亲到A的下唇，反之亦然。重点是，它可以让两个人的嘴唇以某种方式——我不知道——像两块拼图一样拼起来。”

侦探考虑了一会儿。“你会亲哪片嘴唇？”

John的视线在对方提问时落到了他的嘴唇上。倒不是John在打量对方，只是在他的脑海中，Sherlock形状优美的嘴唇几乎可以说是……漂亮。事实上，有点像女孩子的嘴唇。他的上唇弧线上扬至顶峰，接着下落至人中的位置，给人一种贵族式优雅的感觉。另一方面，他的下唇，John私下将它比作挂在枝头的诱人鲜果。除了他明亮的眼睛之外，Sherlock的嘴唇给他整张脸提供了唯一的色彩：从远处看只是一抹华丽的红色，而走近看的话，是一件摄人心魄的艺术品。

现在他感兴趣了，当然。他只是简单地、舒坦地用原来的性倾向欣赏眼前这个令人喜爱的家伙；这与他看到侦探洁白的牙齿咬住下唇时心里泛起的奇妙感觉无关，与他对Sherlock嘴唇异常迷恋——无论何时他开口——的奇怪习惯也无关。

John强忍着自己的渴望，交叉双腿，坚决继续着眼神接触。“你的下唇。”他平静地回答。

“为什么？”

“它……饱满而且，呃，亲起来更方便。”没多大说服力。

令人惊讶的是，Sherlock接受了他的答案，坐的更近了些，抬起一只手轻轻捧起John的脸。在他极其缓慢地倾身向前时，John注意到Sherlock的手几乎和自己的脸一般大。耶稣啊。在亲吻前逐渐缩短的短暂时间里，John脑海里闪过了几个念头。

第一个是一组各种性感场合的前女友们的蒙太奇镜头，像闪电一样迅速闪过，每段都印着霓虹灯招牌，上面写着“我不是基佬”。第二个是Sherlock的嘴，像多汁的桃子一样粉嫩诱人，随之而来的想法是“去他妈的”。他的最后一个念头却很短暂，因为在他的嘴唇碰到Sherlock的那一刻，所有的念头都停止了。

就像他推测的一样，Sherlock的嘴在他唇下温暖而柔软，犹豫不决地轻轻磨蹭着。这是一个相当不常见的动作——对于一个从头到脚都散发着自信光芒的人来说。他的手指在John脸侧不安地挪动着，像是在问“这样可以吗？我做的对吗？”John则用自己空着的那只手阻止了对方动来动去的手指，急切而热情地接受了他的下唇，温柔地吮吸着。John从喉咙深处溢出轻柔的声响，他本来想给对方一个宽慰的确认，结果那听起来更像是一声呻吟。他的脸腾地一下红了，以为Sherlock会因反感而退开——毕竟，Sherlock做这事更多是为了科学而不是享受。然而，Sherlock的反应与他想象中很不同。他并没有退开，相反，在惊讶地停顿了一会儿后，他开始进行一些动作——手指缠绕上John的头发并低吼着将他拉的更近。这场亲吻很快就由纯洁而轻缓的吻过渡到了唇舌相亲的一团糟。

John相当高兴地予以回应，但他发现自己的惊讶——更重要的是，困惑——实在是难以克制。“什——什么？”他喘息着，他们的嘴唇分离时带出了一个色情而湿漉漉的声响。Sherlock无视了他的问题，努力让他们的嘴唇重新相贴，而当John拒绝时，转移到了他的脖颈上，留下一个个湿润的印记。John像触电一样大口喘着气，伸手扣住了侦探的头，让他与自己的锁骨更紧密地相贴，这样他可以继续用舌头做着那些甜蜜的事情。Sherlock明显没有经验，有点过于含糊和草率，但他技巧方面的不足都被急切的心情和与生俱来的学习天赋所弥补了。“再做一遍。”他在John的颈侧呢喃，又吮出一个吻痕。“那个声音。”

什么声音？他是说——哦。“就是这个让你发狂了？”John气喘吁吁地低声轻笑，在对方舔向喉结时，热情地把手指插到侦探的黑色卷发间。“就是一点——嗯——呻吟？”

“那声音不错。”Sherlock反驳道，又轻咬向他的颈动脉。

“好吧，那——”而之后，不论John刚组织了什么自做聪明的评论，现在都已被一声令人尴尬的、大声的呻吟所代替。他几乎可以听到Sherlock在他颈侧偷笑，就在他对着John的脖子吻出新花样的时候。“去他妈的耶稣，”John喘息着，把手指深深地插入Sherlock的黑色卷发。“天杀的，你怎么做到的？”

Sherlock用牙齿挑逗地轻咬John的耳垂，一只手扣住John的肩膀，另一只则懒洋洋地轻拉着他的头发。“用嘴呗。”他不动声色地讲了个冷笑话，显然被自己逗乐了。John很清楚Sherlock是在嘲笑他，但对方的声音该死的这么性感，他真的很难介意——John几乎可以感觉他饱满低沉的男中音像指尖一样在他皮肤上游走。该死的美妙。

在John的脖子上留下足够多的吻痕后，Sherlock重新将注意力转移回了John的嘴唇，挑逗式的轻吻唇角与脸颊，故意避开一个完整的亲吻。“不要那个。”John低声说，把两只手都放到Sherlock脸侧，然后扳过他的头而如此一来——圣母啊。他们的嘴唇以一个更大的角度贴在了一起，John发现自己可以轻易地一路舔进Sherlock的嘴唇，唇舌甜蜜地交织缠绕，这感觉该死的奇妙。如果他能从Sherlock喉咙中的呻吟声听出来什么的话，那么他显然与John一样尽情享受着这场亲吻。

“J-John，你真是，”Sherlock喘息着，不知廉耻地吮吸着John的下唇，“太完美了。”

John气喘吁吁地笑了，继续热吻着Sherlock的嘴唇，右手与侦探的卷发纠缠在一块儿。“我只能——嗯——对你做同样评价。”他急切地不断亲吻着迷人的脸颊，又不慌不忙地吻回Sherlock的耳朵。“嘿，你想换个地方吗？”比如说，卧室？

然而，或许这地方与John积怨已久，极其不想让他躺平在床上，因此他们被打断了。“孩子们，要不要巧克力饼干啊？”Hudson太太在楼下喊道。“刚出烤炉的！”

Sherlock退开，冲他眨了眨眼，他的眼睛雾蒙蒙的，红肿的嘴唇显然是刚经历过一场热吻。他没有移开视线，大声喊道，“不用了，谢谢，Hudson太太。”

“好吧，男孩儿们。如果你们改变主意了，知道去哪儿找我！”

John从Sherlock身上爬下来——天哪，他的手什么时候摸进了Sherlock的衬衫？——然后双手老实地摆在腿上，一幅泄气的模样。

一句话就足够：气氛被破坏了。

“那么，呃，你得到足够多的知识了吗？”John问，表情慌张，气还喘不太匀。

Sherlock装出一幅失望的表情，叹了口气。“不幸的是，结果仍无定论。我相信我们还得重复这个实验。多次。”

John咳嗽起来，他觉得自己的脸在发烫。“好吧，可以，当然。得确定嘛。”

Sherlock煞有介事地点头。“是啊，准确性对我来说很重要，John。”他停了一下，考虑道，“你知道，在一个实验中，通常最好有自变量和因变量。未来呢，会有各种亲吻的情况，这样才会有因变量。下一个我们要检测的自变量，我想应该是亲吻的时候——”

“衣服少点。”John把话说完。

Sherlock狡黠地笑了，眼睛里闪着顽皮的光芒。“为什么，医生，你读懂了我的心。”


End file.
